Dinosaur Adventure Park
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Naruto mengajak Sasuke dan Menma ke Konoha Dinosaur Adventure Park. Awalnya Menma senang sekali, tapi akhirnya... MPREG,NaruSasu,DLDR.:)


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
A NaruSasu fanfic  
Shonen Ai, Typo(s), Gaje,  
^^Don't like, Don't read ^^

_**Dinosaur Adventure Park**_

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Menma diajak Tou-chan-nya –Naruto—ke _Dinosaur Adventure Park. _Tentu saja, dengan semangat balita, Menma menyanggupi ajakan sang Tou-chan tercintanya. Dalam benaknya, Menma sudah tak sabar bermain dan memeluk Dinosaurus yang besar dan hangat. Seperti cartoon yang selalu ditontonya ketika pagi hari di Hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Menma cekikikan.

"Menma senang?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan bekal kedalam keranjang bekal. Menma mengangguk antusias, memegang sendok berisi sereal—sarapan pagi Menma—.

"Umm, Menma udah nggak sabal lagi ketemu cama kelualga Dinosaulus."

"Menma nggak takut?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini memasukkan beberapa botol minuman untuk perjalanan nanti sembari memandang Menma.

"Nggak kog Kaa-chan. Kan Dinosaulus itu baik. Kayak Barney cama teman-temannya." Jawab Menma santai, melahap suapan terakhir serealnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi pikiran polos Menma. 'Heh, meskipun Menma memiliki darah Uchiha, sepertinya otaknya sebagian kecil masih turunan si Dobe itu.' Batinnya miris, sedikit kesal dengan fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Menma juga merupakan keturunan Namikaze yang mempunyai otak polos yang mendekati bodoh.

"Kaa-chan, _Gochicoucama dechita_." Seru Menma ketika mangkuk serealnya sudah kosong.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari miliknya ketika melihat kedua _sapphire_ Menma berbinar senang ketika melihat pintu masuk '_Konoha Dinosaur Adventure Park_'. Setelah memperlihatkan tiket kepada petugas registrasi—Naruto sebelumnya sudah membeli tiket _online_ – mereka memasuki taman.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan cepattt." Seru Menma, menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. "Pelan-pelan Menma," tegur Sasuke,memegang erat tangan kiri Menma, takut anak tunggalnya itu jatuh dan terluka.

"hhahahha,biarkan saja Sasuke. Biarkan Menma bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto, melepaskan pegangan tangan Menma. "Ck,kenapa dilepas Naru. Bagaimana kalau Menma jatuh atau terpisah dari kita lalu tersesat?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke. Lagian taman ini memiliki jalur khusus pengunjung, jadi kemungkinan tersesat kecil."

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke melepaskan genggamanya,"Jalannya pelan ya Menma,"

"O.K. Kaa-chan,"

"Jangan terlalu jauh dari Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan."

"Iya." Dengan demikian, Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Menma dan memandang punggung Menma yang mulai berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kalau Menma sampai terluka Dobe, kau tidur di sofa selama seminggu penuh." Ancam Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyengir, kemudian merangkulkan tanganya ke bahu Sasuke,posesif. "Tenang saja Teme, Menma bukan anak kecil lagi."

_Cup_

Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi sang raven dan mengabaikan keberadaan pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Bukan pandangan jijik atau merendahkan, hanya tatapan yang melayangkan protes, seolah berkata 'Jangan bermesraan di tempat umum.'

"AHHH, LARIII?!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan Menma mengganggu pendengar Sasuke dan Naruto disusul dengan Menma yang berlari melewati mereka.

"Menma!" panggil Naruto bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"LARI TOU-CHAN,ADA MONSTER DEKAT POHON?!" teriak Menma tanpa menoleh kearah kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bingung terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri. Bahkan pengunjung lain pun kaget dengan tingkah ababil Menma. Lalu tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sasuke dan Naruto—bahkan pengunjung lain— secara serentak melihat 'Monster' yang dimaksud Menma.

Naruto dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_ berjamaah ketika melihat 'Monster' Menma. Tak lama kemudian terdengar kekehan beberapa pengunjung,bahkan ada yang tertawa.

"GYAHHAHA." Naruto tertawa keras ketika menyadari sesuatu, sedangkan Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, 'Kenapa keturunan Uchiha bisa sebodoh itu?'

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke SEDIKIT menyesal menikah dan mengandung anak seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Menma langsung berlari begitu terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke, dalam hatinya tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Dinosaurus, lalu bersalaman kemudian berpelukan.  
"Hihihihi." Menma cekikikan sendiri ketika membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Dinosaurus.

"Pasti selu." Batinnya girang.

Tiba-tiba langkah Menma terhenti di depan sebuah pohon, pupilnya mengecil ketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan berdiri di samping pohon yang besar itu. Pohon itu tinggi, tapi 'sesuatu' itu bisa melampaui tinggi pohon itu. Mata 'sesuatu' itu juga memandang Menma dengan tajam, kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Gigi-giginya runcing, dua kaki depanya terangkat,seolah ingin menerkam Menma dan memakannya hidup-hidup. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Menma langsung berlari dan berteriak keras, berusaha memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa ada Monster yang sedang kelaparan dan berburu mangsa.

"AHHH, LARIII?!"

.

.

.

.

_Dasar Bocah_

.**FIN**

**A/N :  
Hohohoho, saia balik lagi dengan fic gaje tanpa konflik. Buat yang pernah nonton salah satu tipi swasta Indonesia yang menayangkan video2 lucu pasti tau ini. Kebanyakan adegan diambil dari video itu, tapi nggak semua kog. Hohohooho, oia, saia berharap loh fans SNS nggak berkurang gegara 'apa aja itu'. :D**

**Oia,ada yang tau apa yang dilihat Menma ? #kedipkedip**

**Special Thanks for :  
**_**wiendzbica732**__** ; **__**Arum Junnie**__** ; **__**Ichikawa Arata**__** ; **__**uzumakinamikazehaki**__** ; **__**Kuro Rozu LA**__** ; **__**pingki954**__** ; **__**Yun Ran Livianda**__** ; **__**CA Moccachino**__** ; **__**Ivy Bluebell**__** ; **__**Naminamifrid**__** ; Guest Aicinta ; rikarika ; suira seans ; Ai ; Ao-Mido ; narusasuwookie ; rura ; Guest ; Guest03 ; damean ; Guest ; Kim Tria ; gueta ; :)**_

**.  
**

**.**

**Omake**

Naruto dan Sasuke mendapati Menma berdiri dengan seorang petugas keamanan taman. Nampak Menma meminum _soft drink, _sepertinya petugas keamanan itu yang memberinya.

"Kaa-chan." teriak Menma begitu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan petugas keamanan tersebut, Menma menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang Kaa-chan begitu Sasuke menggendongnya.  
Naruto menunduk kecil kepada petugas keamanan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu menuju sebuah kafe tak jauh dari taman.

"Hiks," Sasuke kaget begitu mendengar isakan Menma, begitu pun Naruto.  
"Menma?" panggil Sasuke khawatir, sedangkan Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Menma. "Ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto pelan. Antara takut dan cemas. Takut akan nasibnya yang akan tidur di sofa selama seminggu dan cemas terhadap Menma yang tak berhenti terisak.

"Hiks..Menma..hiks Benci...taman ini.."

"HUWEEE,MENMA NGGAK MAU LAGI KE TAMAN INI?!"

Hahai, sepertinya ini kunjungan pertama dan terakhir Menma ke _Konoha Dinosaur Adventure Park_.

hohohohoho~~

**At last, RnR please... :))**


End file.
